


sick day

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos is sick and Kendall is taking care of his baby, Cutness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is sick and Kendall takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick day

Kendall walks into the room quietly and tries to keep the bags from shifting too much, but the plastic crinkles makes noise, prompting Carlos to turn over. He mumbles something intelligible and Kendall has to bite back a chuckle, setting the bags on the floor near the dresser before kicking his shoes off toward the closet.

“How’re you feeling?” He asks, bending down to grab one of the bags, rummaging through it as he listens to Carlos groan and cough. Kendall frowns and grabs what he was looking for before straightening up and moving toward the bed, sitting on the edge.

Once he’s done coughing, Carlos turns to look at Kendall, raising an eyebrow. “I think I’m going to die, Kendall. I feel so bad,” he mutters, lifting a hand to touch his head.

“You’re not going to die, Carlos.” 

“Says the guy who’s in perfect” - Carlos coughs into his hand, groaning - “health.”

Chuckling and shaking his head, Kendall holds a bag up for Carlos to see — it’s a bag of the good cough drops, just like Carlos likes, and he smiles at the way his best friend’s eyes light up at the sight of them. “Just for you,” Kendall says as he drops the bag into Carlos’ awaiting hands.

“You really shouldn’t be in here, Kendall. You’re going to get -“

Kendall points a finger, pulling his best mock-scowl face. “Don’t you say it, Garcia,” he interrupts, keeping his finger pointed at Carlos.

”- sick,” Carlos finishes meekly, a small smile on his face as he turns his attention to the bag in his hands. He opens them slowly, groaning and cursing the plastic under his breath before it gives way. Smiling triumphantly, Carlos looks up at Kendall, beaming proudly as he opens the bag and grabs a cough drop, handing the rest to his friend.

“And I’m not going to get sick. Knights are immune to sickness, remember?” Kendall winks playfully, watching Carlos twist the wrapper of the drop before bringing it to his lips; he pops the thing into his mouth and starts sucking, tossing the wrapper away. “Are you feeling any better, honestly?”

Pursing his lips together, Carlos thinks as he sucks on the drop, letting the taste of cherry coat his tongue and fill his mouth; the medicine starts to work immediately and he shrugs a shoulder, hands folded on his lap. “I guess so,” he rasps out, tonguing the drop to one side of his mouth. “I just wanna stop coughing.”

“I know,” Kendall sighs, lifting a hand to card through his hair, dropping it near Carlos’ hands, their fingertips dangerously close together. “You want me to lay down with you? Maybe that’ll make you feel better, having human contact for the first time in almost a day.” It’s a tease but they both know it’s true. None of their band mates have come in and Kendall’s mom has been gone for the whole day.

“Would you?” Carlos’ eyes light up, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“Of course, are you kidding me? I’d love to cuddle my sick Carlos.” A smile takes over Kendall’s face and he stands up, shimmying out of his loose jeans that were falling off his lower half anyway. He kicks them to the side and crawls over top of Carlos to get to the other side of the bed before sliding underneath the blankets, pressing his body against Carlos’.  

After situating themselves for a moment, Carlos lays back against Kendall’s chest, his head resting comfortably in the crook of his best friend’s neck. Both of Kendall’s arms are wrapped around him and Carlos feels safe, like he could lay in those arms for the rest of his life and he’d be happy. Truly. 

Kendall’s voice is soft when he speaks, lips right next to Carlos’ ear. “Is this making you feel better, Carlos?”

“Much better, thank you.” Carlos moves a hand to Kendall’s, lacing their fingers together, closing his eyes and sighing happily. He sucks on the drop in his mouth, pushing it around, listening to the way it clinks against his teeth, that being the only noise between himself and Kendall.

With their hands together and their fingers linked, Carlos takes the time to appreciate how much bigger Kendall’s hands and fingers are than his; he wonders how he’s never paid attention to it before and he laughs. The noise almost turns into a cough but Carlos suppresses it, snuggling closer to Kendall, thankful for his warmth and his bare skin against his own.

“Better not get sick,” he mutters, the cough drop pressed against his cheek.

“Not going to get sick, Carlos,” Kendall reassures him, shifting until his other arm is free from underneath his best friend. He runs his fingers through Carlos’ hair slowly, humming some song they’ve been working on recording but had to put on hold when Carlos got sick.

And Carlos listens, breathing slowly through his mouth, exhaling carefully to keep himself from having a coughing fit. Kendall’s humming calms and soothes him in ways that Carlos can’t explain; he loves the way Kendall sings and the way he hums. Hell, Carlos loves the way Kendall does just about anything — in his eyes, Kendall is perfect. 

When the humming fades, Carlos nuzzles Kendall and mumbles, “You’re so sweet.”

“Why do you say that?” Kendall’s voice is soft, but amused, and he quirks a brow, lightly rubbing Carlos’ scalp until he’s almost purring underneath the touch.

“I say that ‘cause it’s true,” Carlos confesses, turning over in Kendall’s arms until his face is pressed against his best friend’s chest. “And you’re the best cuddle buddy in the entire world,” he mutters, curling a fist in Kendall’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his hip.

Kendall laughs - deep and rough in his chest - and shakes his head, pressing his lips against Carlos’ hair, whispering, “You’re not so bad yourself, Garcia.”

They both laugh at that and Carlos forms his body to fit perfectly against Kendall’s; their legs intertwine and Kendall’s hand slips from Carlos’ hair, resting against the small of his back. He draws circles on the warm, tanned skin underneath and listens to Carlos’ breathing slow, feeling his shirt loosen and Kendall knows that Carlos is out like a light.

“Sleep well,” he whispers, kissing Carlos’ temple lightly before resting his chin on the top of his head. The hand on Carlos’ back slows as Kendall allows himself to doze off, listening to his best friend’s uneven, ragged breathing; normally, that would keep him up but in this position? Kendall finds it soothing, comforting — something he wants to hear every night, when Carlos is feeling better, of course.


End file.
